A Mother's Wrath
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Sometimes love isn't accepted by everyone. Who will Jane choose? Her family or Maura?  CHAPTER 8 IS UP! WHAT WHAT!
1. Waking up

A Mother's Wrath

The day of the Boston Police Department hostage crisis would change Jane Rizzoli's life forever. In the attempt to save her brother, Frankie, and her best friend, Maura, Jane shot herself to get to her captor. The look of fear and concern Maura Isles had in her eyes was a look Jane would never forget.

Rizzoli was in a coma for several days. She had no idea everyone was there; frantic, scared, and praying for her to come back to them. Frankie's life was saved by Dr. Isles the day of the chaos, so he was awake in his hospital bed when Jane was still in her dreams.

In that dream she heard her mother and father talking to her, but the one person that stood out the most was Maura.

Maura was covered in Jane's blood for nearly a day and a half until she finally agreed to take a shower, in the locker room of the Boston Hospital, and put on pink scrubs.

Sitting by Jane's bed, for the fifth day now, Maura gently took her hand in her own. The pad of her thumb softly caressing the detective's scar. She remembered how Jane got the scars on her hands. The Medical Examiner barely knew the strong determined detective then but she still took care of the woman's wounds.

Feeling someone holding her hand, Rizzoli's eyes began to open. Slowly she looked over and saw the one person she didn't expect to see. Maura looked tired and defeated. Worry covered her face. "Maura..." Jane whispered in a low hoarse voice. Realizing that the blond didn't hear her, the brunette tenderly squeezed the doctor's hand.

Looking up, Maura's eyes brightened for the first time in days.

"Jane, you're awake." She said happily.

The detective was in pain and knew there was a button to press to cease the excruciating pain. However, she didn't press it because she knew it would put her to sleep again and Jane wanted to stay awake for Maura's sake.

Looking down at their still connected hands, Rizzoli gave a soft smile.

Maura looked into the other woman's deep, dark eyes and smiled. "I haven't left this hospital since you were emitted. I needed to know for myself that you would be okay."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand once again. "Doc, I never meant for you to see that... I was trying to save you and Frankie." She barely got the words beyond her lips. Her throat was dry from being unused for days.

Maura smiled weakly. "Jane Rizzoli, You are mine and Frankie's hero."

The detective shook her head. "I'm no hero, Isles. I was only doing my job as a sister and a best friend." Then it hit her. "Frankie! Frankie..is he okay?"

Dr. Isles nodded. "He most certainly is."

o o o


	2. Realization

It had been about a week and a few days since Jane woke up from her coma. After being released from the hospital Maura demanded that Jane have someone take care of her. Maura was her choice of course. Not because she had a medical degree but because she was Jane's best friend.

Jane had always been fond of Maura but the past couple of days with the blond dotting over her and comforting, she was starting to feel something different and it scared the shit out of her.

"Lets change your bandages." Maura suggested.

Sighing quietly, Jane stood up and lifted her shirt just above her wound and fought back moans and groans as the doctor changed the exit wound bandage on her back. Once that was done the detective sat down and leaned back against the couch. This is where the feelings rushed over the brunette.

Isles knelt down between Jane's knees on the floor and pushed the tail end of the detective's shirt up past her wound. Jane's stomach had butterflies in it. Chills ran up her body when the blond's soft hands touched her flesh. Now she was holding back moans, not of pain but of lust. It was like Maura was teasing her. The moment Jane saw those blue eyes, when she looked up from what she was doing, Rizzoli's heart sunk.

Maura Isles always had feelings for her best friend but she was deathly afraid of sharing. She was in love but frightened of even the thought of Jane abandoning her because of it. Rizzoli was the only person that ever truly accepted Maura for who she was. Without Jane the doctor would be lost.

When she looked up from changing the front bandage, the blond saw Jane's dilated pupils and red face. She even noticed her breathing was rapid due to her fluttering heart. All signs of arousal. She smiled at the detective then finished up. However, Maura stayed between Jane's knees a little longer.

Neither woman had ever felt the way they do now about each other. Maybe it was the thought of almost loosing Jane, or knowing that Maura never left the hospital that brought the feelings to the surface. Whatever the case may be, they knew what they felt.

The moment Maura started to pull Jane's shirt back down, the brunette stopped her and held her hands. Eyes locked and heart rates sky high. Jane slowly sat up as Maura moved closer. Placing her hands on the detective's thighs, as Jane placed her hand on Maura's neck, hesitation kicked in. They both wanted it but both were unsure about the other's wants.

Finally, Maura moved in the rest of the way and collided her lips with Jane's to make for a deep, passionate kiss.

The two ended up making love until the early hours of the morning. When the sun shined through the blinds of the bedroom, Jane woke to find Maura's head on her bare chest. Smiling, the woman ran her fingers through the blond locks. Though Jane was feeling it, she couldn't yet say the three word sentence that meant so much in a relationship.

The blond slowly woke up and turned her head so that her chin was resting on Jane's upper chest.

Jane grinned. "Good Morning, Maur."

"Very good morning." Maura returned in a sleepy but lustful voice.

Leaning in, Rizzoli placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Not hearing the knocking on the front door or Angela calling Janie's name, the two very naked women had no idea Jane's mother used her key to come into the apartment. She started looking around and finally heard giggles coming form the bedroom. She never once expected what she found beyond the closed door.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jane's eyes widened when she saw her an angry mother standing in the doorway.

"Ma! What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Apparently, walking in on my lesbian daughter having sex!" She scowled

Angela was furious. Jane's heart rate was sky rocketing, but for a completely different reason now. Maura was silent as she slid under the covers.

"MA! Falling in love with Maura does not make me gay! I can't help that I love her."

"You could have chosen to _ignore _your feelings, Jane!"

"I have been. But, I couldn't do that anymore."

Through the yelling Maura dropped her jaw with hearing Jane's confession. Looking over at her best friend, the detective smiled. Angela had stormed out yelling, but it was all muffled to Jane as she looked into the eyes of the one she loved.

"Maura...I love you."

"And I love you, Jane."

* * *

Want more Chapters to see this story continue with Ma's wrath? Review the story! :D


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Angela was boiling. No she hadn't expected to find Jane and Maura in bed together...naked, however, she did hear all the signs of it before walking in. She had walked up to the bedroom door, knowing Jane was in there and then hearing a second voice along with giggling. Yeah, she should had known...especially when she saw that bedroom door closed.

Jane's mother had never thought of her as a lesbian, bi, gay, or whatever you want to call it so the thought about her being with another woman churned her stomach in ways she never thought possible. Getting home after her discovery she walked in and unloaded her anger on Frank Sr. She told him exactly what she saw. Well in Angela's case exactly was exaggeration.

Jane was always Daddy's little girl. She did no wrong and even this time, Frank found nothing wrong with the fact that she was in bed with Maura. And that only made Angela that more upset.

A few days had past and Jane hadn't heard anything from her mother. No calls, no dropping by. Nothing. It worried her slightly because it always seemed routine for Ma to come check up or nag Jane in some way. Nope nothing so far. If the detective didn't know what it was about, she wouldn't be so worried.

Going down to the morgue, Jane walked up to Maura and brought her a boxed salad for lunch like she did many days out of the week. Seeing the blond turn to face her, Jane couldn't help but smile at her elegant ways even when she was in medical garb.

"Brought you lunch."

"Oh, Thank you, Jane." Maura always seemed to beam when Jane walked into the room.

"Welcome.. So um..about the other night.." The brunette had been avoiding the subject for long enough. "What does that mean for us?"

Maura looked at Jane with confused eyes. "Mean for us? I don't understand your meaning." 

Jane sighed heavily. "What does that mean for us? Are we going to act on the actions we did the other night or are we going to forget they ever happened?"

Maura let a breath out as she sat down at her desk, once Jane hopped up on it. "Jane..I'm in love with you. I have been for about 13 and a half months now." Her gaze was fixed on her best friend.

The detective was quiet for a few seconds until she finally smirked. "I'm in love with you too and I want a relationship with you, Maur. I want to be able to hold your hand in a grocery store. Kiss you in a movie theater. I want to be able to beat a guy's ass for hitting on you and then say 'Hands off, she's mine." She smirked. "I want you."

Maura looked touched by Jane's way of telling her that she loves her. "But your mother, Jane?" She then questioned.

"Ma will get over it. I hate that she found out the way she did, but I'm glad she knows. It takes away the awkward talk we have to have." Jane chuckled.


	4. Guilt

Though Jane thought she wouldn't have to have an awkward talk, didn't mean it wouldn't happen. While at work, Angela came up from behind Jane at her desk. "Jane we need to talk."

Turning around slowly, Rizzoli looked up at her mother and sighed. "Okay."

Once Jane lead her mother out side the building she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Okay Ma, let me have it."

"What the hell did I do wrong as a mother to make you turn gay!" Wow that was a little louder than the detective thought possible.

"Ma!" Jane yelled back at Angela. "I love Maura. You can't let yourself believe that I would just drop my feelings for her or bottle them up. Isn't it you that told me, 'You can't help who you fall in love with'? Huh?"

Angela glared at her daughter. "I can't get over the fact that I found you two naked and in bed. What was it a drunken night or something?"

"NO! You know what, why the hell do I have to explain myself or my feelings to you, Ma?" She shook her head and looked away.

"Because I am your mother, Jane Rizzoli!"

Maura had been watching the entire time in secret and she couldn't help but blame herself for all of the anger. She wasn't an expert on human emotion or ways so she couldn't really understand why Angela was so upset. _Is it me? _Maura asked herself.

O O O

Dr. Isles kept her distance from Jane for a day or so. She didn't want to be the reason Jane lost her family because she loved her. She was just starting the Y incision on the corpse that was found in Boston Park when Rizzoli walked in. She didn't find an excuse this time to come see Maura except that she needed to talk to her.

"Maura... You can't avoid me now."

The doctor looked behind her and sighed softly as she put down her scalpel. "Jane...I'm not avoiding you, I'm just..." She sighed. "I just don't want to be the reason you loose your family." 

Rizzoli took a deep breath then walked over to her lover. "Maura... you're not the reason because I won't loose my family. I know I'm their pain in the ass rebel but they will always love me. Ma's just pissed because she wants me to have a man to make me happy."

"Then you need to find a man, Jane."

Jane wouldn't have any of that. "Maura! No. You make me happy. No one makes me as happy as you do. Don't you understand?"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes. I understand, Jane." Gently placing a hand on Rizzoli's cheek, she stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"I love you Maura. More than I ever thought I could love. Hell, I didn't know I was capable of such before you came into my life." Jane whispered as she wrapped her arms around the woman.

Little did either of them know, Angela Rizzoli was cooking up a plan to break the two love birds apart.

If you couldn't tell, I'm kinda tired of seeing Angela accually accept that Jane is in love with a woman. I know my mother wouldn't be accepting.

You wanna know what Ma has cooked up? Leave me reviews =D


	5. Get Out

Angela was still fuming. She had to do something to break Jane and Maura up. That's when Joey Grant came into the picture once again. Jane's mother called the one man she had always wanted her daughter to be with. Luckily enough he was on vacation so he could come back to Boston from his new residence in DC. Angela had a plan up her sleeve and it was certain to work in her favor.

Maura had pushed the guilt she felt to the side and decided to be happy with the way things were with her and Jane. The detective was the most incredibly girlfriend...ahhh yes girlfriend...ever. She knew that she was the only one that could ever get the sweet, gentle side to show from Jane. And Maura would be lying if she said that she didn't use it to her advantage. And you know how Maura and lying go. It doesn't.

Walking through the doors of the morgue the brunette walked up behind Dr. Isles. She had no reason to be in there except for the face that she wanted to see her. As Maura stood at the blank autopsy slab, Jane gently placed her hands on the blond's hips. Standing behind her, Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to the back of Maura's head. The ME couldn't do anything but relax in the arms of her woman.

Spending a moment in silence Jane finally spoke up. "I gotta leave the station early today. I got a family dinner I have to go to." Hell, Jane was surprised her mother even called to tell her she was invited to come over to eat. "So I wanted to say bye before I left."

Maura turned around in Jane's embrace and kissed her softly. "Okay. Well if you mother lets you go early call me. I'm almost through in here and it's been a slow day in the autopsy room. I may leave here in a short time span."

Jane smiled and nodded her head. "I won't stay there very long. I want us to go on our first official date." She smirked then kissed Maura before she turned and left.

Jane arrived at her parent's house and walked right in. Angela was cheery to say the least. That should have given Jane a heads up to know something was fishy. Then she saw him. Joe Grant. "Shit." Jane whispered to herself. After eating with him and the family, Angela had called Maura to see if she could come over. Jane had already started drinking just to numb herself of Joey. She got up to go into the kitchen to grab another beer. When she turned around she collided with Joe. He caught her in his embrace and held Jane there. Without another second to spare, Joey's lips caught Jane's. Her hand went up to the side of his neck as she kissed him back.

Maura had just come in the front door and saw them kissing in the kitchen. She stood there beside Angela with tears in her eyes. Maura turned away and walked out. Jane's mother poked her head out of the door. "Aw Maura...I'm so sorry." She then smirked to herself and went back inside just as Jane shoved Joey away. "What the hell was that all about? Get off me." Jane pulled away violently and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. She then grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the house.

Jane sat at her desk with Korsak and Frost signing and going over paperwork. Maura walked into the bullpen and right past Jane, heading straight for Frost. she discussed a case finding with him then left without a word to her girlfriend. Korsak looked over at her and pondered. "Trouble in Paradise, Rizzoli?"

Jane clenched her jaw muscles and shook her head. "I don't think so." It was then that Jane got up and walked down to the morgue and walked up behind Maura like she always did. Only this time, the ME moved away from her touch in a hurry. "Maura? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

Maura spun around and glared at Jane. "Wrong? Wrong?" She repeated. "Walking in on you and Joe Grant osculating in the kitchen of your mother's house was wrong!" Maura had never shouted at Jane in her life or anyone for that matter.

The usually fearless detective took a step back. "Maura it wasn't what it looked like. Calm down..please."

"Just get out." Maura swiped her hand through the air towards the door with anger. She was angry, hurt, sad, confused all in one and had no problem taking it all out on the woman that supposedly loved her.

* * *

Now its up to you. You want a sad ending or the regular happy ever after ending? Read and review for more chapters. K? Thanks ;)


	6. Make Up or Make Out

Jane Rizzoli was not one to be told what to do, and by Maura telling her to leave she wouldn't have any of it. The hard headed detective crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until you've heard my side of it."

Maura laid her scalpel down slowly on the slab and turned back around to face Jane. The look on her face said it all without words. As in 'you better have a good excuse for breaking my heart'.

Jane walked up to her, with only a few feet between them. "Maura, I had no idea Grant was going to be there for one thing. For the second, he came on to me. He pinned me in the kitchen and laid a big one on me." Maura wasn't certain but she figured 'a big one' meant a kiss. "But, when you left you missed the part where I shoved the asshole away from me and stormed out."

Maura sighed. "Jane, language."

Rizzoli huffed, then thought about the whole situation for a moment. "Maura, why were you at Ma's in the first place?"

"Your mother invited me, Jane."

The detective started using her skills. "Ma invited Grant, you, and me..we all got there at separate times." It was all coming together now. "She set this up...to break us up. That bitch!" She had never called her mother a bitch before but there's a first for everything.

Maura looked down for a moment. She wasn't about to scold Jane for her language this time because she knew she was right. "Your theory makes perfect sense."

Jane sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry, Maura."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jane." Maura made her way over to the brunette, pressing her body against hers. "Just make sure I'm the only one to ever kiss your lips again." Leaning up, Maura placed her hands on Rizzoli's face and kissed her deeper than ever before.

"Mmm I like the territorial side of you , Dr. Isles."

* * *

**The End? **

_Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading_**  
**


	7. Point of No Return

Now that Jane got Maura back, it was time to go take care of her mother. Yes, Angela intervenes a lot in her life but trying to break her daughter up with the love of her life was crossing so many lines. Jane wasn't about to put up with it.

After a long hard day of work, the detective walked to the morgue and helped Maura finish up. "We have something to take care of." Leaning down, Jane kissed her girlfriend then smirked as she took her hand.

They had something to take care of right, but nothing was going to go as planned.

* * *

Not knowing that Jane suspected it was her that set all of it up, Angela opened the door to Jane and smiled brightly. Obviously, not seeing Maura still outside yet. "Oh Jane. What a nice surprise." She then hugged her daughter and that's when she saw Maura.

The detective noticed her mother tense up in her embrace and pulled back. Taking Maura's hand, she went inside. Turning around to face her mother, Jane ran her teeth over her back teeth. Something she usually did right before she exploded.

"Ohh...Maura. I wasn't expecting to see you. Not after.." Angela started but was unable to finish due to Jane. "Not after what, Ma? After you set your own daughter up along with the woman she loves. You made damn sure Grant kissed me right as Maura walked in! How dare you!"

Angela stood there, flabbergasted. "Jane.." There was no use, she might as well come clean. "I just dont think you should be with another woman, Janie. I don't."

"It's not your choice, Ma!"

Maura squeezed Jane's hand reassuringly.

"Maura wont be able to take care of you the way a man would!"

Jane was ready to blow. "I don't need ANYONE taking care of me! I'm perfectly able to do everything myself. Maybe, I wanna take care of Maura. Did you ever think of that? I love her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Janie, I just want you happy."

"What makes you think I'm not happy! Who are you to decide what makes me happy? The moment Maura came into my life, I've become a happier person."

"You shouldn't be with another woman, Janie. I did NOT raise a LESBIAN!"

There it was. The point of no return. The anger that ran through Jane was showing. Without looking at the doctor at first she shouted out. "Marry me."

Both Angela's and Maura's eyes grew wide. Turning to face the woman she loves, Jane looked into her eyes. "Maura...Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Didn't expect that did ya? lol_

_And yes I still love dem reviews! :DDD  
_


	8. The Answer

**Okay you asked for it. A new chapter and Maura's answer. I'm going to need reviews on this one to get me motivated to write another chapter**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura looked at Jane with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The usually 'on the spot' doctor was speechless.

"Maur... c'mon baby. Answer me please?" Taking the delicate hands in her own rough ones she squeezed them lightly. Jane at this point was scared. Did she just make a fool out of herself? Was she about to loose Maura along with her family. The taller woman slowly got down on one knee, looking up at her girlfriend with worried and hopeful eyes. "Please..just answer my question. Will you mar.." The detective was cut off by Maura shaking her head.

"No..." She knew she just broke her lover's heart. "No. Not like this." Hell, Maura broke her own heart. Taking her hands away from Jane, she backed up a couple steps before she walked out of the house briskly. She left Jane on the floor, on one knee completely flabbergasted.

Angela watched the scene play out in front of her. She watched Dr. Isles practically run away then watched her humiliated daughter sit there pondering what had just happened.

Slowly Jane stood up, tense and angry along with confused. "Don't start." She said in a husky voice, knowing her mother was going to say something smartassy.

"Jane... I hate to say I told you so."

The younger Rizzoli slowly looked over at Angela and glared. "I said DO NOT start!"

"She broke your heart just like I knew she would. This is why you shouldn't fall in love with a woman. To tell you the truth Jane... I believe the love you think you feel for Maura is false in every way possible."

"NO! You don't get to judge how I love someone! I love Maura more than life itself! She is my better half. Maura is the one I'm meant to be with! So for once in your life, shut the fuck up, Ma!" With that Jane stormed out of the house to take a drive. Hopefully Jane would end up in mutha fuckin Egypt for all she cared.

* * *

The next day Jane made it to work, however she was late. She slung out her chair with anger and sat down, not speaking to anyone. Frost and Korsak looked at each other then shrugged. She started going through a couple folders of paperwork with her head down.

"Um.. hey Rizzoli." Frost sheepishly said.

"If its not about a case, do not talk to me." Jane said through her teeth with her eyes still glued to the folders.

Hours had passed and neither one said anything except for Crow. He had some smartass comment to make and Jane flipped out on him. Frost and Korsak broke it up before Cavanaugh found out and Crow happened to skimper away like a scared mut. It only took a couple more minutes before Jane tossed her pen at the computer screen, leaned back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment then got up.

Walking through the autopsy room doors she stormed up to Maura as she worked on a body. "Why the fuck did you deny me? Especially in front of my mother!"

Maura glanced up and sighed. Placing her scalpel neatly and calmly down on the tray she sighed. "Jane... I denied you last night because I do want to marry you but... not in the way you presented it. You asked me out of anger towards your mother. It wasn't right. It hurt me that you would use our relationship against her."

Jane threw her hands up. "yeah I used it against her because that's what started the fight. She was the one that sent Grant to kiss me the moment you walked through the door." It wasn't easy for Jane to admit she was wrong and it was going to be hard this time just like any other.

"But Jane..." She pulled off her garb and gloves and moved towards her girlfriend. "It still didn't make it right." She gently placed her hands on the sides of the detective's neck. "I love you and I do want to marry you. However I want to be asked under good circumstances. Do you understand? Not out of anger."

Jane looked into her eyes and slowly started to calm down. After a few deep breaths she placed her hands on maura's hips and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry and you're right Maura. I'll make this up to you.." She gently pulled the blond's body flush against her own. "I promise." Leaning in she placed a kiss on her lips along with a smile.

* * *

**Didn't expect that either huh? lol**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
